It has been known that, in a liquid crystal display device, gamma characteristics have a viewing angle dependency, and as a technology to address this problem, a pixel division structure (also referred to as a multi-pixel structure) is proposed. The gamma characteristics mean a gradation dependency of the display brightness. If the gamma characteristics differ between the front direction and the diagonal direction, the gradation display state also differs depending on the viewing direction, resulting in a problem in displaying images.
In a liquid crystal display device having the pixel division structure, each pixel is constituted of two subpixels, and each pixel electrode is divided into two subpixel electrodes corresponding to the subpixels. The two subpixel electrodes are respectively connected to different thin film transistors (referred to as TFTs below) and to different storage capacitance elements, for example, thereby being driven independently of each other (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In such a liquid crystal display device, different data potentials are supplied to respective two subpixel electrodes constituting each pixel, causing one pixel to have two different levels of brightness with one subpixel being brighter than the other subpixel, such that the brightness to be viewed in each pixel is averaged. This way, the viewing angle dependency of the gamma characteristics is improved.